So You Had A Bad Day
by escapade1814
Summary: You've had the day from hell and all you want to do is go home and curl into a ball on your head. Unfortunately you have a problem, make that three. Oneshot. Faberrittana friendship. Rated for language.


**A/N:** So basically I've been writing fanfiction for years but I stopped for a while to focus on school. Now that I'm back I totally forgot the email/password combo for my other account so I just decided to make a new one. My other account was Jen2261. Sorry about those chapter stories I totally left deserted. Depending on how many people want me to continue them i might, otherwise i'm going to focus on oneshots. This is something I just basically threw together to get myself back in the rhythm of writing FF.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Glee. All characters belong to FOX and Ryan Murphy.

* * *

><p><span>So You Had A Bad Day<span>

You sigh deeply as you walk through the threshold of your apartment. Finally you're home. You've had the day from hell and heading to your room, collapsing on your bed sounds like the best idea in the word. You tug your backpack off and toss it near the couch then brace your hand on the wall to toe off your sneakers. As soon as your right shoe slips off you hear it and groan, quite loudly. You should have known. The pink, purple and red backpacks next to yours should have been your first clue but you were hoping by some miracle that maybe you'd get lucky. Maybe your so-called 'best friends' would be asleep or, you know, gone.

"No me mientas! I know you drank it!"

"You have no physical evidence to use to prove your suspicion so therefore I'd appreciate it if you'd ow! OW!"

You groan under your breath again and head towards the back of the apartment, following the yelling and screaming coming from the room on the right side of the hall. You raise your eyebrow at the scene before you. Two of your roommates are rolling around on the bed practically ripping each other apart. You glance around for your third roommate, finally spotting her in the opposite room sitting at her desk.

"Britt? Can I get some help here?" You ask, your hands on your hips as you stare at the other blonde. Your raised eyebrow is still very much in place. Brittany spares you a very quick glance before turning back to the paper on her desk.

"Can't Q. I have to finish this homework before American Idol comes on" she says shaking her head before frowning, glancing at you again. "Do you by any chance know why a goats sexuality is so important in science, I mean there are other animals right? Who cares if a goat is homo?" she questions.

Not even bothering to answer her to turn around and walk back into the opposite room. Now one of your friends has the other in a full nelson and you drop your hands with a sigh. Seriously? Do you really have to deal with this every week? You've all been living together for a year now, haven't they learned how to get along yet.

"Quinn! Help!"

"Don't call for help. All you have to do is admit you drank it, buy me 5 new bottles and I'll let you go."

"5 bottles! I am not going to buy you 5 bottles of vodka just because I drank the last 2 shots of your last one"

"So you admit it! Die dwarf!"

"Seriously you guys! Do I really have to do this every week? I just had the day from hell from the time I woke up until my last class. I really can't deal with your bullshit right now. Stop acting like immature high schoolers and grow the hell up. We're all adults and if you seriously can't act like ones then I clearly need to find new roommates!" you snap, finishing with a glare as you try to catch your breath. You're friends stare at you in amazement and shock, frozen in time.

"Pissed off Quinn is fucking hot." You roll your eyes, not even bothering to dignify that with a reply. You also get that every week.

"Santana, let go of Rachel. Rachel, buy Santana a new bottle of vodka" you demand. They both open their mouth to argue but you hold your hand up before turning on your feet to walk out the room. You hear Santana mumble something in spanish before another thud and a soft 'Ow' as you walk back into the living room. You'd lay on your bed but considering you share a room with Rachel, which is currently a war zone you settle for the couch. It doesn't take long before you feel someone standing over you. You open one eye to confirm who it is then close it back.

"What crawled up your ass Q? Dr. Adams give a shitload of homework again?" Santana asks and you feel her move you legs before the couch shifts and your legs are across her lap.

"When does he not give a shitload of homework?" you counter, getting a hum of agreement from Santana. "Not just that though, I've seriously just had a bad day. Ever since I hit my funny bone before we left this morning everything has gotten worst and worst. My head is pounding."

"I guess our fighting didn't help much either huh?" Rachel's voice floats through the room and you open your eyes just in time to see her toss a few bucks at Santana. The latina growls at her but takes the cash as the brunette walks over to the loveseat and plops on her stomach.

"No it didn't." you answer with a roll of your eyes.

"Yeah well whatever. You knew what you were getting in when we all agreed to move in together. Not to mention Berrylicious and I have been going at it for a year now." Santana says and you don't reply because you know she's right.

As soon as you and Santana got your acceptance letters to NYU you made plans to be roommates. You guys may have stayed at each other's throat throughout most of high school but when all was said and done, you had each others back when it really counted. Brittany had aditioned and made it into Julliard earlier that year and she had already decided to room with Rachel since the two were friends. Well more so friends than the you two were with her. Freshman year was spent with you and Santana usually in Rachel and Brittany's room hanging out or at some kind of party. Rachel was there by extension and it didn't take long before the trinity became a quartet. Even Santana had to admit she wasn't bad. So when sophomore year rolled around you all pulled money together and figured getting an apartment would be much better than the dorms. You were wrong...

"Don't sing it" you groan but Santana has already started the first verse before you can get the word 'sing' all the way out your mouth.

"Berrylicious. Definition make those girls go loco!" You sigh in unison with Rachel, both of you shaking your head.

"So yeah!" you shout over Santana's singing, earning a glare. "I had a horrible day and I really just want to lay in my bed and go to sleep. I was on my way to do that when I walked into World War 18."

"Which still doesn't explain why I have to buy Santana a-"

"Just let it go." you plead. Rachel huffs but says nothing else. You all sit/lay there in silence for a while before you pull yourself up to a sitting position.

"I'm going to take a nap, so if you two want to kill each other again, please do so quietly" you ask standing up. They both roll their eyes but nod as he head down the small hallway and disappear in your room. You shut the door, pull off your socks and jeans before climbing into the bed. As soon as your head hits the pillow you feel a million times better than you did all day. You relax and you're just drifting off when your door bangs open.

"Quinnie! Got room for one more!"

"Or two!"

You groan out loud when two bodies land ontop of you and a tangle of arms wrap around you, shaking your bed as both bodies shift to get comfortable. You open your eyes and glare at the girl in front of you with a grin. Rachel simply leans forward and pecks your forehead and you feel Santana poke you in the back from behind.

"I hate you both" you mumble as you close your eyes again.

"You'd be lost without us. Now shut up and take it" Santana demands and you're too tired to even think of a witty reply so you relax, cuddling farther back into Santana, bringing Rachel with you.

"Guys! American Idol is on and we're miss... Oh! Snuggle time?" Brittany's voice floats through the air. You don't even bother to open your eyes because you know what's coming next. Soon another body is added to the pile of bodies. You're pretty sure she's behind Rachel when Rachel moves closer to you so her face is nearly buried in your shirt and Brittany's arm is thrown over your body.

"You guys are the best, but the next one that talks is geeting shoved off my bed" you mumbled. You hear a few giggles as you drift farther into sleep. Sometimes living with your 3 best friends isn't bad. They always know exactly what you need to make everything better.

**-End-**


End file.
